Teal Vibrations
by starah
Summary: A collection of drabbles that capture moments between Toph and Sokka throughout the third season. They concentrate on both the friendship and Toph's onesided crush aspects of the relationship.
1. S3E04: Never

Was she restless because of him?

Because Snoozles wasn't around to leave himself wide open to cheap shot insults? Or boss everyone around about keeping to schedule? Or complain about everything in sarcastic quips? Or suggest some random revelation as though it were mind-blowing?

As if.

Of the thousands of footsteps smattering the ground with ripples of vibrations, there was one pair of feet that was marking its way slowly towards them. Her body knew instinctively who those sauntering but solid footsteps belonged to, and a smile split her face as she bolted upright.

"Sokka's coming!"

Because of him?

Never. 


	2. S3E08: Trust

"I can't see anything down there."

She grasped his hand, surprising him. He was the one who usually took her hand.

"That's why you have me. Let's go!"

Together, they fell into the dark. She tugged him along with her, and he tried not to stumble.

This was crazy. He had nothing but the small hand clutched around his to guide him. If she let go...

Huh, he thought. This is her world?

When he was running back out the cave, something vaguely occurred to him. How it had been, strangely enough, easier with her hand to pull him through. 


	3. S3E03: A Reason

She looked forward to sitting with him.

He and Katara smelled like mineral water. With just him, though, there was a faint trace of the soap he used when he shaved, and a scent of something peppery. Peppery and delicious.

His sleeping bag may smell funky, she thought, but he's a different story.

On the boat, however, though right beside him, she could smell nothing but the polluted, putrid water.

She wasn't that disappointed, though. Because she knew.

It wasn't his smell that attracted her to him. The fact the smell belonged to him was what drew her to it.


	4. S3E09: An Unexpected Hit

"Hit me!" Twinkle Toes swayed on the spot.

"I'm not going to hit you," Katara said, but Toph thought otherwise. If Aang couldn't sleep, knocking him out could work.

"You want me to do it?" She offered, but she was cut short by a nudge in the ribs. As Katara spoke comfortingly to Aang, Toph had to restrain herself from shoving Sokka right back. She'd do it after Aang fell asleep, she decided.

But when Sokka spoke to reassure Aang, Toph was distracted.

"You can do this. You're ready." He was surprisingly, amazingly warm.

She forgot about hitting him back. 


	5. S3E11: The Right Words

His body said it all; his pounding heartbeat, his straining voice through his teeth. That girl mattered that much to him.

"I fell for it!" He sounded horrified at himself. "I used up all our time."

It would be so easy. The right words could kill. Make him associate every feeling for her with guilt.

But no.

"It's not your fault, Sokka." And she meant it. "Azula was ready for us. She had every move planned out."

"And now it's too late." He sounded defeated, but accepting.

It would have been so easy.

But he came first. He always would. 


	6. S3E02: Density

As Twinkle Toes danced with some other girl, Sokka spoke.

"Wow, they look pretty good together!" He sounded surprised.

"Hmph. If that's what you like." Katara sounded irritated.

"Huh?"

Didn't he get it? Utterly clueless, Toph thought. Moments later, Aang's light footsteps approached.

"Take my hand!"

"...Okay."

And off they went. That was all it took? It seemed easy enough. Maybe it was.

She tapped her foot to the music and fidgeted.

"So..." She swallowed, and tried to sound nonchalant. "You any good at dancing?"

"Hm?" Sokka turned around. "What? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," She muttered.

Utterly clueless idiot. 


	7. S3E05: Inclusion

Sokka knew she was listening. "Let's up the stakes. Whoever loses, Toph flicks."

Aang winced. "You sure?"

She turned around, grinning. "Sounds fun!"

"Ready?" A deep breath. Then--

"Earth!"

"Air!"

Sokka's jaw dropped with his hand as she smirked at him, raising her arm. Pain exploded from the front of his skull, and he yowled.

"You okay?" Aang asked worriedly.

"Next round penalty," He said with difficulty, "Two flicks from Toph!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

She knew why. She couldn't swim and had nothing to do, and he couldn't leave her alone.

When he lost again, she flicked with less strength. 


	8. S3E01: Your Back

Their dinner steamed gently in the air.

"They're not coming, are they."

"Probably not."

"...Think Aang's mad at me?"

"I think he's mad at himself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know how he is."

"...Yeah. But... you didn't see his death glare earlier."

"He's frustrated, Sokka. But he'll get over it. You know... he's got Katara."

He looked at her sitting before him, munching on her food.

I suppose I've got you, he thought.

"I know, I'll bring him back this salad thing on the menu. He'll like that."

"Let's do that," She agreed.

She couldn't see it, but he was smiling. 


	9. S3E07: Connection

It seemed even after punching him, she couldn't stop feeling too much. She refused to let her unshed tears fall, though. He knew that feeling.

He'd been keeping this secret to himself for so long, it felt strange that he'd told someone.

Had he ever looked at someone the way he was looking now? He wasn't sure, but this he knew: he was glad he'd told her.

"You know, Sokka," She said suddenly, "I sometimes wish I could see you."

He exhaled slowly, turning his gaze to the sunset.

"Me too."

The walk back was silent, filled with unsaid words. 


	10. S3E05: Wolfish

She slipped off the rock so unexpectedly, it took her a while to disentangle her arms from Sokka, her landing point. Her hands touched his hair, and she frowned.

"Where's your 'fun and perky' ponytail?"

"Wolftail! Anyway, I let it down sometimes."

For a moment, her pale, unseeing eyes seemed to search him.

"Do you look different?" She asked.

"I don't think so," He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You feel different, though." She smiled. "Could you lead me back to the beach?"

Hours later, Aang looked curiously at Sokka.

"Why aren't you tying your hair up?"

He shrugged. "No reason." 


	11. S3E10: Anchor

Everything groaned and creaked under her, tilting and torturing her stomach.

"Hey." She only knew it was him from his voice. "How're you holding up?"

"Great," She said sourly, "Love this way of travelling."

He sighed, and with a rustle he sat beside her. She lost all sense of the murky, dizzying inbalance, and found herself drawn entirely to the knee slightly touching hers. His warmth rooted her down.

Someone called for him, and he said, "We'll be out before you know it."

Then he was gone.

Try as she might, she could not regain that sense of solid ground. 


	12. S3E06: Promise

"You're still awake?"

"Yeah." She realised he was waiting, and sighed softly. "Do you... really think it's impossible for friendships to last lifetimes?"

"You can't prove it." He paused. "But... I'd like to believe it."

"...Me too."

What it meant to trust, to save and be saved, with no need to say thanks because it was all part of the deal... These bonds meant the world to her.

"...Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to know we'll see each other again after we die, but... try not to die too quickly, okay?"

She was serious. He smiled slightly.

"Same goes for you." 


	13. S3E02: An Excuse

"Isn't it too hot for you guys?" Toph looked up from her sprawled position on the cave floor. "You lived on an ice cube, right?"

"Sokka and I always had insane metabolism," Katara explained, "People hated us for it. We'd eat crazy amounts and never put on weight."

"Really?" Toph grabbed at Sokka's side, and he yelped. "Wow, you're right! From how much he eats, I thought he'd have a lot more blubber than that."

Katara laughed as Sokka huffed, stomping off somewhere. Toph smirked.

Well, she thought as she flexed her fingers, that was one highlight of the day. 


	14. S3E10: Imprint

As they gathered together for what could be their final hug, she tried to commit them all to memory.

When it came to him, though, it felt like there was too much to remember.

His gleeful steps when they went shopping, the way his arm felt in hers, the solemn way he promised his lips were sealed, his peppery scent, his warm, callused fingers--

Realisation dawned on her, and she tightened her hold on everyone. She prayed, with all she had, that they would all to come back to her. Especially him.

Because it wasn't too much. It wasn't enough. 


	15. S3E12: Need

'Thank you... for not needing me.'

After failing to protect someone yet again, it was a brief, guilty sentiment he would never voice out loud to two particular girls.

Though he would always protect her, Katara was strong, more than capable of taking care of herself.

Toph could tear metal with her bare hands, for crying out loud.

But this moment, she looked incredibly vulnerable in his arms, her hands clinging to him, completely reliant on him to guide her. She was so small...

He didn't deserve to feel it, he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

'Thank you.' 


	16. S3E09: So Close

"Why haven't my therapy sessions worked?" He pouted.

"You'd think he'd fall asleep just hearing you talk," Toph yawned, earning a scowl.

"It's his self-confidence," Katara murmured, "He needs encouragement, positive reinforcement..."

"Scratch what Toph said," Sokka chortled, pointing at Toph sleeping, "Aang should hear YOU talk."

He dodged Katara's whack, and looked at Toph thoughtfully. She seemed so peaceful and demure, sleeping like that; what a lie. But the delicate way her lashes touched her pale cheek... She seemed so...

She snuggled into the Koala-Sheep's fleece...

Fleece! He exclaimed excitedly, "I have an idea!"

He never finished that thought. 


	17. S3E11: Ignorance

"What would we do without you?"

She knew that was supposed to be complimentary, but her reply came out morbid and flippant. Nevermind, she thought.

As they ran along, however, the dark twist of emotions was so startling, she forced herself to face it.

He was truly appreciating her. She knew that.

But why did it hurt so much?

Because...

"I am so glad we added you to the group!"

He sounded so glad.

'But... I've always been here. Why only now, Sokka? When we could all die down here?'

She kept the words silent, but her mouth tasted bitter. 


	18. S3E08: Defensive

She imitated him with relish. "The moon spirit is a gentle, loving lady! She rules the sky with compassion and luuuunar goodness!"

He glared at her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Your infatuation with the moon?"

"No. She... was someone I loved." He turned brusquely away, walking forward with Aang.

Toph frowned. How was that possible?

And if that was a measure of love, would she be the same?

'Maybe Sokka just turned mean.'

'Sokka is a lazy, stupid moron! But he's a good one, and is full of wit and sarcastic goodness!'

Guh, no.

Sokka wondered what she found so funny. 


	19. S3E02: More Than That

"Are accessories really necessary?"

Sokka tutted at Aang.

"It's the little details that count!"

Toph couldn't tell much of those details from vibrations, and poked Katara.

"Anything good?"

"How about this hairband?" Toph was just touching it when Sokka nudged her excitedly.

"Pick that one! It's got tassels. Like your fuzzy thingies."

Later, Katara fell into step with her, asking, "Why didn't you pick the hairband? It had really pretty ruby stones. Don't you like rocks?"

"Yeah," Toph said, "But I liked the resemblance to my 'fuzzy thingies', more."

"Okay?" Katara looked confused.

Toph just smiled, tugging at her tassels. 


	20. S3E11: Helpless

Focus. He had to focus.

'My favourite prisoner used to mention you all the time.'

Screw her, he thought ruthlessly. Toph's right, she tricked you.

'Of course, you never came.'

Damn it, Suki... Had she really waited for him? All this time...?

No, focus, focus--

'She gave up on you.'

A different voice cut into his thoughts.

"Sokka, pay attention!"

Toph grabbed his wrist hard; he had nearly slipped off Aang's glider.

Focus! He urged himself, desperately pushing out Azula's echoing words, and without realising it gripped Toph painfully back.

She let him, because that was all she could do. 


	21. S3E04: Between the Lines

She actually helped him up after his nunchucks disaster, and admitted she had learned a lot from badger moles, instead of claiming to be a self-taught genius.

Why? Was she concerned about his inferiority complex? He doubted it. It was Toph, after all.

Later on, however, when Katara and Aang were acting bananas, he looked to her for help.

"What's their deal?"

"I don't know. They missed you or something."

Actually... it was really nice to know that. He smiled.

Maybe she was trying to cheer him up.

She added, "I didn't care."

His smile faded.

Then again, maybe not. 


	22. S3E07: Only Later

It was the first time she hadn't laughed gleefully after a scam.

On the way back, she asked suddenly, "Am I too obviously blind?" She tried to look nonchalant. "Since they know."

"Maybe," He replied evasively. She scowled. Wrong answer, apparently. "Toph, is the poster actually bothering you?"

"No," She snapped, turning away from him.

"Fine, I'll shut up." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd before she could get away, without another word.

Their trek uphill, back to the camp, was silent. He regretted asking her.

Though he didn't know it, she was regretting something, too. 


	23. S3E01: In Denial

"Thank you, universe!"

Suddenly, Toph slapped a hand over her face, hard.

Someone asked, startled, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She muttered, "What happened? Did the serpent go away?"

"It attacked our enemy ship!"

"Great," She said distractedly.

Did I just think that? She wondered. Did I really just find him irresistably--

No, no, no. Never.

"Man, I wish you could've seen that, Toph!" He sounded delighted. Then he added in a conspiratorial whisper, nudging her just lightly on the arm, "The universe is on my side!"

How irresistably cute.

When he had his back turned, she slapped herself again. 


	24. S3E03: Unfair

Whenever Katara touched Aang's hand, Toph could hear his blood pound.

But for Toph, holding hands meant nothing. Touch had a distinct function: to guide her. It was a necessity.

When Sokka's hands gripped hers firmly to help her onto the docks, however, she wished it wasn't. Moments later, he shrugged her off to argue with Katara. Toph groped around and found Aang's arm.

That second, she realised Sokka's touch did so much more for her than she would ever care to admit.

She held onto Sokka again later, but it hurt. She sensed her touch meant nothing to him. 


	25. S3E12: Narrowing Gaps

And she thought she was stubborn.

She had hoped that at least he would try harder to make her understand. But he had just stood there, with Katara and Aang, three against one, united in some sort of understanding that apparently she could never have.

Which was why she was boldly walking towards Zuko's camp. She'd meet him for herself, and build a bridge to the little island the others were on with her own hands. Though it pained her to know they wouldn't help her do it, she was determined.

She'd do whatever she needed to gain him back. 


	26. S3E06: Joyful Learning

"Do they have bathrooms in the spirit world?"

"As a matter of fact... they do not."

He sounded so sure, she had to ask.

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been there."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Totally trippy experience."

There was so much she didn't know about him, she realised. Well, she thought to herself, I guess that means there's that much more to him to find out about.

"How did you get there at all?"

"He was being an idiot." Katara said.

"Figures."

"I was not!" Sokka said annoyedly, misinterpreting Toph's smile, and she just let it slide into a smirk. 


	27. S3E07: Precious

"I left it back at camp. I was worried they would take it."

Toph brooded silently as Katara sighed in disappointment.

The bracelet was plain and lacked precious gems, so Toph knew there had been little chance they would take it. It was the struggle she had to fake before getting captured that had worried her. What if she lost it in the scuffle?

How useless, she berated herself. The only consolation was that the bracelet was tucked into her backpack pocket. There, at least, she knew for sure that the one thing Sokka had given her would be safe. 


	28. S3E03: Reading it Right

He sounded sincere, but a little sad. Had Katara genuinely expected her brother to never care?

Toph knew he could be harsh. He had a cutting tongue when he wanted to use it, and he was coldly realistic sometimes.

But she also knew he didn't cut Katara down to be mean. He just knew that the harder you hoped, the harder you fell. He didn't want Katara to hurt herself.

"He really does have a heart, doesn't he?"

Aang's sniffles irked her; her fist flew out before she could really think about it. Crossing her arms, she exhaled roughly.

Obviously. 


	29. S3E11: Everytime

On the battlefield, whenever she thought he could take care of himself, some flying debris came hurtling his direction, or a great chunk of someone's irresponsible Earth Bending was ready to crush his skull. Saving his skin became some sort of reflex; he was stuck as a permanent blip in her radar of vibrations.

It would only take a few words to tell him to buck up, and stop being so freaking open to attacks.

She would never tell him that, though, because she didn't really mind. Constantly saving him was a duty she didn't want to be relieved of.

-

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reviewing everytime I post something new, certain lovely and extremely talented reviewers. You know who you are. :D This will be my last batch before the next episode comes out. I think I managed to get most of the waiting angst out of my system. XD; But I'm not sure. Thank you for reading!

- 


End file.
